UNA PROMESA DE DIEZ MIL AÑOS Nuestro Amor Eterno
by HOTARU SATURN BLACK
Summary: El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Día de Tanabata del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). ¿Esperarías diez mil años para una segunda oportunidad, aunque eso supusiera renunciar a la eternidad?


**Disclaimer:** El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Día de Tanabata del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Skip Beat y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura. La historia es de la mente de su servidora.

* * *

**UNA PROMESA DE DIEZ MIL AÑOS**

**[NUESTRO AMOR ETERNO]**

**-O-**

"_Para los que creen ninguna prueba es necesaria, para los que no creen ninguna prueba es válida" _

_**Stuart Chase**_

**-O-**

Con palabras no se puede describir el mundo en el que habito, pues no puedo decir vivo, ya que en realidad hace siglos que solamente me dedico a existir para las tareas para las que fui designada por mi padre. En pocas palabras es celestial y majestuoso, pero en este día me parece aún más bello y la razón es que hoy se cumple el plazo que me mantiene con la esperanza de volver a ver a mi amado, este día veré al regente de los cielos y dueño de toda voluntad en su reino.

Las enormes puertas del palacio se abren a mi paso, no tengo restricciones en ello, porque yo soy la hija del Rey de este lugar, pero eso no impide que este temblando por dentro a pesar de la majestuosidad de mi caminar. Nunca me he considerado una belleza ni mucho menos altiva o arrogante, simplemente soy lo que mi señor me enseño; una princesa. Y en mi mente siempre ha resonado una frase que me dijo de pequeña:

"_Nobleza obliga, hija mía. Para bien o para mal siempre se espera de nosotros mucho más que de los demás"_

Y eso es lo que espero de la promesa que me hizo cuando me castigo por mi descuidado proceder.

He llegado a la puerta principal del "Gran Salón Goyōkanda1", donde el Tentei despacha todos los asuntos del reino. La sala del trono es impresionante, pero sobretodo imponente y es ahí donde se decidirá si mi padre va a otorgarme la segunda oportunidad que le pedí hace diez mil años. He trabajado sin descanso, sin quejarme, sin reprochar, sin lágrimas con las cuales desahogarme. Hoy se decide el resto de mi existencia.

—Orihime, ¿acaso no quieres ver y saludar a tu anciano padre? Llevas demasiado tiempo contemplando mi puerta. —Escucho su voz como lejana, distante; pero respiro hondo y contesto calmadamente:

—Discúlpame mi señor, he sido absorbida por mis pensamientos. —Camino hacia él por una escalera de mil peldaños, tratando de que mis manos al sostener mi hermoso, pero pesado kimono real no tiemblen ante la zozobra de su respuesta.

—Y sé muy bien en que estabas pensando, hija mía. —El tono de su voz ha cambiado, es aquel que tengo en mis recuerdos infantiles, el que me daba cuando acariciaba mi cabello o cuando me felicitaba por las telas hiladas por mis manos; el que siempre va acompañado con una sonrisa.

Ya estoy frente a él, frente al supremo dios de los cielos, regente de todo lo ven mis ojos. Pero yo no quiero ver solamente al Tentei, quiero que también sea el padre que nunca me ha negado algo, el que era antes de mi desobediencia. He bajado la mirada, ya que no se nos permite verle directamente a sus orbes. Eso es una falta de respeto a quien ha creado todo en las estelas del firmamento.

—Así es padre, he venido a verte para saber si me concederás otra oportunidad para estar con Hikoboshi, pero no cada séptimo día del séptimo mes, no. Sino de una forma permanente. No deseo más ser una leyenda de amor truncado, quiero simplemente continuar nuestro amor. Hace diez mil años me dijiste que reflexionara acerca de lo que hicimos y del porque de nuestro castigo. Eso he hecho padre, y las veces que nos hemos visto gracias a las urracas lo he platicado con él. Bien sabes que nunca te culpamos, puesto que ambos reconocemos nuestro error, pero como todos aquellos que se aman deseamos estar juntos un tiempo más largo, aunque para nosotros los dioses sea solamente un segundo más.

Mientras le hablaba notaba que su expresión no cambiaba, no sabía si entendía mis sentimientos o si solamente no quería abandonar la posición que había tomado con respecto a nosotros. Estaba tan angustiada, pero no se lo daba a notar. Hubiera seguido hablando, pero mi padre me silencio con simplemente levantar una de sus manos, las cuales hasta hace un momento reposaban detrás de su espalda, puesto que desde que entre al salón se levanto observando todo mi ascenso por los escalones.

—Mi palabra es absoluta, bien lo sabes…

Un dejo de tristeza cruzo por mi rostro, la desesperanza se instalaba en mi corazón. Pero de repente me habló con ese tono que empleaba cuando algo me iba a ser concedido.

—Como tu padre he tomado en cuenta tu dolor y tu amor, sé que al nunca haber tenido contacto con otro ser más que conmigo, te dedicaste exclusivamente a trabajar en tu telar, por lo que te enamoraste del único hombre que se atrevió a hablarte. Sé que tan fuerte es tu amor, pero como Rey no pude permitir que los intereses del reino se vieran afectados por la transgresión de los dos al abandonar sus tareas en pos uno del otro. Sé que ya has formado un plan y que vas a decirme todas sus ventajas, pero quiero advertirte que lo que te prometí es que pensaría en darte la oportunidad que pides, en forma alguna me comprometí a decirte que sí. ¿Estamos claros Orihime?

Otra vez el tono de Rey, suspire y le mire directamente a sus ojos dorados, si dorados como los míos y sentí que un vacio se llenaba en mi pecho, ahí en ese mirada no estaba el monarca sino el padre amoroso que yo recordaba.

—Mi señor, ¿puedo hablarle a mi padre de corazón a corazón? —su rostro muestra sorpresa, pero se recompone rápidamente no sin antes esbozar una tenue sonrisa afirmativa.

—Padre, quiero que nos permitas a Hikoboshi y a mí morir. — Él simplemente levanto la ceja izquierda sin hacer otro movimiento reflejo más que sentarse elegantemente en su trono y dejar que yo siguiera hablando.

—Perdón no expresé bien mi deseo. Hemos de dejar aquí en los cielos nuestros cuerpos y nacer entre los mortales para encontrarnos más adelante. No te causaremos problemas, puesto que en este tiempo nos hemos avocado a realizar tareas de más, para poder solicitar tu permiso. El tiempo aquí no es igual al de los humanos, el de ellos es una fracción de segundo mientras que en nosotros pasa como si fuera eterno y… —Me calla, ha levantado la mano derecha de nuevo.

—Ese es uno de los puntos, somos eternos más no inmortales. Nuestra alma es la única que lo es, ¿cómo puedes asegurar que ambos renacerán en la misma época?, ¿qué se volverán a ver?, ¿qué tan siquiera se encontrarán en el mismo lugar, país o continente? ¿Quieres dejar la eternidad por un minuto como una simple mortal?, ¿por alguien que tal vez no verías nunca? ¿Arriesgar tu vuelta a este tu mundo, tu hogar?

Quiero hablar, decirle que él puede hacer todo eso y más, pero antes de hacerlo se levanta y va hacia el gran espejo Yata no Kagami2 y me muestra la tierra a la que deseo bajar.

—Le hemos dado a la humanidad herramientas con las cuales han creado su propio mundo, nosotros ya no tenemos injerencia en sus vidas. Nos rezan, dan ofrendas y veneran como lo que fuimos, pero ya no lo que somos. No puedo intervenir para darte lo que pides. Lo siento, pero la respuesta es no.

Desde sus primeras palabras sentí romperse mi corazón y gruesas lágrimas cayeron como ríos sobre mis mejillas. Ya no había algo que hacer, Hikoboshi y yo seguiríamos viéndonos una vez al año en Tanabata, si el clima nos era propicio. Siempre estaremos separados por el Amanogawa3.

—Sin embargo, la otra cara de la moneda es atreverse, es un azar lo que pides, pero hay una mínima posibilidad. Existe un elixir que separa las almas de los dioses, pero es lo único en lo que los ayudaría. No puedo decidir donde nacerán, que vida tendrán ni si se encontrarán. —Esto lo dice con un suspiro de pesar, cerrando sus ojos y encogiéndose de hombros. Pero para mí es la viva imagen de un padre dispuesto a ayudar a su hija y le abrazo con todo el amor que tengo para él.

Al separarme le doy un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió con dulzura y felicidad, pues las siento reflejadas en mi rostro. Él se aleja y llama a un sirviente con el sonido de un gong, le indica que preparen dos cápsulas de cristal de roca lunar para que en ellos reposen nuestros cuerpos mientras dure nuestra vida como humanos. Como está prohibido que mi amado y yo nos veamos aún, no podemos despedirnos; pero yo lo hago con el corazón no importándome la distancia física, pues nuestras almas están conectadas. A él le será enviado un frasco con una gota del elixir que tan celosamente guarda Tentei. Ambos debemos tomarlo cuando nos sea indicado por él.

Sigo al Rey mientras me explica que al morir en la Tierra nuestras almas buscarán nuestro cuerpo celestial y volveremos a ser los amantes de la leyenda, las estrellas conocidas como Altair y Vega, como ha sido desde hace siglos y que regresaremos a la vida que teníamos antes de ser personas comunes y corrientes. No me causa temor la muerte, aunque nunca la he experimentado no creo que sea más dolorosa que la separación que he vivido.

También me dice que ninguno recordará esta vida, nuestro amor, que no tendremos poderes ni mucho menos ayuda de él, ya que no debe intervenir en la vida de los terrenos. Pero yo sé que lograremos encontrarnos, y con este sentimiento parto hacia mi destino.

-O-

—_Corn, ¿de verdad tienes que irte? —decía una pequeña niña de seis años entre sollozos a un niño mayor rubio y de ojos azules. Este la veía conmovido, porque en el poco tiempo que la conocía se había llegado a encariñar de ella. De sus fantasías en la que creía que él era un príncipe de un remoto país de hadas, pues la primera vez que lo vio estaba dando saltos enormes cerca del río donde ella iba cada vez que se sentía triste y sola. Para la niña resultaron pequeños vuelos de práctica hasta que él consiguiera sus alas oficiales._

—_Sí, mi padre me necesita y tengo que irme con él. —Fueron sus palabras, pero con estas llego un regalo para la pequeña._

—_Toma Kyoko, esta es una piedra mágica. Tiene el poder de llevarse las tristezas. Cuando tu mamá o alguien más te haga sentir mal, apriétala cerca de tu corazón para que se lleve todo lo feo, todo el dolor. —Y le entrego un cristal de cuarzo azul con una sonrisa sincera. _

Kyoko despertó en la habitación que tenía en el Darumaya con una sensación de nostalgia, se preguntaba que habrá sido de su amigo el príncipe de las hadas, porque ella siempre ha estado convencida de que en el mundo de los humanos había escondido un mundo mágico del que ella por un breve tiempo había sido participe. Tomo su monedero, que siempre estaba debajo de su futón, junto a su cabeza, saco la piedra regalo de su amigo y la apretó como él le había enseñado. Deseaba con toda el alma que también se llevará el sentimiento que había despertado en ella su sempai.

Desde que fue consciente de que estaba enamorada de Tsugura Ren, decidió que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que él no se diera cuenta y fuera rechazada de nuevo. El dolor que le había causado su amor unilateral por Fuwa Shoutaro fue el detonante para que ella cambiara de forma de ser. Aunque a veces se preguntaba sino había sido siempre así y solamente había enterrado ese carácter suyo, solamente para no sentirse rechazada por todos. Siendo solamente una niña su propia madre le había dejado en claro que era un lastre en su vida y sin más la había abandonado con los padres de Sho.

Kyoko sacudió la cabeza, ya basta se dijo y comenzó con su rutina de la mañana. Hoy tenía un trabajo como miembro de la sección LME, al cual se había negado a abandonar aún cuando el presidente Lory le había dicho que debido a que había reencontrado ese sentimiento llamado amor podría irse y empezar su verdadera preparación como actriz.

—De nuevo, no más. —Ella se dio un par de sonoras cachetadas para que se despejará su mente. No quería seguir pensando en lo mismo. Continúo con su rutina, se vistió con el uniforme característico de la sección LoveMe y salió de la habitación.

Saludo a los dueños del restaurante y se dirigió con paso firme a la misión encomendada, la cual consistía en ser parte del staff que apoyaría en la representación de la obra "Un río entre tú y yo", que era el título con el cual que la empresa para la cual trabajaba, Lory's Majestic Entertainment, había nombrado la adaptación de la leyenda de Orihime e Hikoboshi para presentarla en el parque central de Tokio para agradecer a los fieles seguidores de sus estrellas.

Tenía que concentrarse, los protagonistas serían su mejor amiga Kotonami Kanae y su tormento Tsugura Ren. Estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo preocupada, pues desde que terminará el rodaje de BJ, y su papel como la hermana ficticia de su sempai hace ya casi cuatro meses, no había querido estar cerca de él. Contestaba sus llamadas y mensajes; pero se mostraba lejana, aunque no maleducada, nunca podría ser así con él, a quien le debía tanto y que por nada del mundo haría daño.

La obra transcurrió de la forma en que estaba programada, por fortuna no hubo contratiempos y el clima se mostro favorable con la producción. Terminaron a tiempo paran la presentación de los grupos musicales que estaban en la agenda del día.

Kyoko se dirigía a felicitar a Kanae por la forma en que capturo la esencia de la princesa tejedora y por lo hermosa que se veía con kimono, cuando fue interceptada por Ren.

—Kyoko, ¿tienes un minuto? —le pregunto el actor.

Ella se congelo, pero recordó que tenía que ser amable con él, de la misma forma a la que se hubiera dirigido al presidente Takarada o su entrañable maestro Hizuru Kuu. Hizo una breve reverencia y dijo con formalidad:

—Por supuesto, Tsugura sempai.

Esas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia de Ren, tomo a Kyoko por el brazo derecho y la arrastro hacia la parte más apartada del parque. La empujo hacia un árbol para acorralarla entre sus largos brazos. Su mirada reflejaba lo mismo que vio aquella vez en el cuarto del hotel donde se hacían pasar por hermanos, cuando ello lo marco.

—Ese es el respeto que dices tenerme. Haz tenido la desfachatez de tratarme como tratas al estúpido de Fuwa. —Kyoko había visto descontrolado a Ren en su papel de BJ, pero jamás la había tratado a ella tan duramente.

Trato de que sus lágrimas no se asomaran, giro su rostro para no verlo y entre hipos dijo:

—Nunca fue mi intención humillarlo y mucho menos que usted creyera que lo rebajaba al nivel de Shoutaro. Perdóneme si le he ofendido.

Ren se sintió como un gusano de repente, nunca había sido su intención hacerla llorar. La cogió entre sus brazos y la meció contra su corazón. Ella no sabía el poder que tenía sobre él. Cualquier acción que hiciera no pasaba desapercibida por su persona. Ella lo estaba matando con su fría cortesía. Aunque sabía que no quería ser abrazada por él, en ese momento a Ren no le importaba, pues el egoísmo era parte de su verdadera naturaleza y en ese instante también él necesitaba consuelo. Hundió su mejilla en la cabellera de ella y cerro los ojos.

—En verdad no puedo escapar. —Los ojos se Ren se abrieron, pero no quería soltarla.

—Después de decirle el motivo de mi alejamiento comprenderá y será usted quien se aleje de mí. Si no hay otra forma, hablaré. —Dijo Kyoko rompiendo el abrazo y dándose la vuelta para que no pudiera ver su rostro.

—Estoy contaminada… —Ren tenía una expresión de alarmante preocupación, pero espero a que ella continuara.

—Tengo un sucio sentimiento hacia usted, —la joven suspiro y siguió con su confesión —lo amo y sé que eso debe de resultarle repugnante, pues yo siento morir cada día a raíz de este mal.

Él estaba estático, arraigado en el lugar, no sentía moverse; pero de pronto se vio rodeando la espalda de Kyoko con sus brazos de forma posesiva y descansando su cabeza contra el hombro derecho de ella. Quien no sabía como reaccionar, pues un río de hielo se desplazaba por sus venas. Él no podía ver su semblante, pero sombras de pánico lo cruzaban.

Ren se movió y muy despacio hizo girar a Kyoko, ahí fue cuando vio su cara triste, de pena; pues pensaba que él se burlaría de ella. Sabía que tenía que tener más cuidado que antes, pues muchos secretos se entrometerían entre ellos; además de las malas experiencias de ella, algunos que tal vez hicieran que la perdiera para siempre. Aparto lo negativo de su mente y con el dedo índice de su mano derecha alzo el rostro de su amada niña y le beso la frente.

—¿Te acuerdas qué te dije que yo también estaba enamorado, pero que ella es demasiado joven para mí? —le pregunto él con una sonrisa que le transmitía tranquilidad.

Ella solo podo asentir afirmativamente con la cabeza y los ojos muy abiertos pues nunca la había besado él y mucho menos con una sonrisa.

—¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que estaba hablando de ti?

Nuevamente Kyoko negó con la cabeza.

Ren junto su frente con la de ella y le dijo:

—Siempre has sido tan inocente, mi hermosa Kyoko.

Ella no comprendía sus últimas palabras, pero no importaba aún tenían tiempo, les quedaba toda una vida para que ella averiguará de que hablaba. Kyoko abrazo por la cintura a su querido Ren y se dejo llevar por la alegría del amor por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Los enamorados nunca se dieron cuenta que entre los arbustos se encontraban un hombre moreno de bigote, que lloraba a mares, otro de lentes que daba gracias a los dioses por ver a sus dos protegidos por fin juntos y una mujer que sonreía por la felicidad de su única y mejor amiga. Pero eso no era todo, desde un espejo milenario un hombre de aspecto imponente y sagrado veía que su hija había alcanzado su deseo más anhelado. Ella y su amor se encargarían de construir su puente de urracas en su vida como humanos.

* * *

1 Goyōkanda: El tesoro imperial

2El espejo sagrado llamado YataNo Kagami, necesario en la ascensión del Emperador de Japón.

3Río Amanogawa: es la Vía Láctea.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el One-shot.

Hotaru_Saturn_Black

;)


End file.
